1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to titanium-containing silicon nitride film bodies and a method of producing the same, and more particularly to titanium-containing silicon nitride film bodies produced by chemical vapor-deposition and a method of producing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Heretofore, it has been known to produce silicon nitride by a chemical vapor-deposition process. In this case, as a starting material gas, use is made of a silicon-containing gas for the silicon depositing source of vapor deposition, such as SiCl.sub.4, SiH.sub.4, SiBr.sub.4, SiF.sub.4 or the like, and a nitrogen-containing gas for nitrogen depositing source of vapor deposition, such as NH.sub.3, N.sub.2 H.sub.4 or the like. That is, it has been known that when the above two kinds of starting material gases are reacted with each other under a reduced pressure and at a high temperature, silicon nitride is produced, and in this case, if a carbon plate is present as a substrate, silicon nitride can be deposited on the carbon plate in the form of a plate to obtain an amorphous or crystalline silicon nitride film body.
In addition, besides the silicon nitride film body, it has also been known that amorphous silicon nitride powder can be produced by the change of the deposition conditions.
Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,224 discloses that titanium-containing silicon nitride is obtained in the form of powder by the chemical vapor-deposition process. That is, according to this patent specification, a TiN-containing amorphous silicon nitride powder is obtained by introducing SiCl.sub.4, TiCl.sub.4 and NH.sub.3 into a reaction zone at a temperature of 1,100.degree. C. to 1,350.degree. C. Further, there is disclosed that a heat treating temperature of 1,500.degree. C. to 1,600.degree. C. is required to crystallize an amorphous silicon nitride powder containing no TiN, while when the TiN-containing amorphous silicon nitride powder is heat-treated in nitrogen gas atmosphere at a temperature as low as 1,400.degree. C. for 2 hours, 60% by weight of the TiN-containing amorphous silicon nitride powder is crystallized, and the resulting crystal consists of 97% by weight of .alpha.-type silicon nitride and 3% by weight of .beta.-type silicon nitride. In addition, the titanium content is preferably 1.5 to 5% by weight, but even if the titanium content is 0.01% by weight, amorphous silicon nitride can be crystallized at a temperature of 1,400.degree. C.
According to the above patent specification, there is further described that the resulting deposited Ti-containing silicon nitride is powder, and in order to make it a film body, it is necessary to sinter the powdery deposited product in a mold.